Corazones Silenciosos
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Hay Cosas que los Corazones Se Callan, Y son tan Buenos Ocultandolos que NADIE sabe lo que sienten, ¿Quizas sea Amor?, Ellos lo dudan, deber ser una indigestión permanente en su estomago y se activa cuando cruzan miradas. En un curioso desayuno, Soul Y Maka trataran de decifrar que es ese extraño sentimiento.


**¡Hola Mi Queridisimo y Extraño Mundo!**

**¿Qué tal? =3, Ok, Ok, no me conocen por aquí, ¿cierto?, Solo soy una rara que no conocen XD, Bueno, Soy Charlotte Bennet y este es mi primerisimo fic de Soul Eater (Mi 3er anime favorito), este fic es SoulxMaka, pero no se extrañen que vaya hacer MUCHOS más de diferentes personajes (Amo a cada uno ellos, Soul, Maka, El Dios de Black Star!, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz y Patty! XD) **

**Bueno, es mi PRIMER FIC DE SOUL EATER, así que espero hacerlo bien (Tengo fe, confianza y mucho polvo de hadas así que espero lo mejor), ¡Desenme suerte ricuritas!**

**¡No los molesto más con mis innecesarios comentarios!, ¡A Leer! X3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Corazones Silenciosos**

_**"Hay Cosas Que los Corazones Se Callan, Y se lo Callan Tan Bien que NADIE sabe lo que sienten"**_

_**Por Charlotte Bennet**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maka miró de reojo una vez más a Soul, no sabía porque ultimamente lo miraba así con tanta frecuencia, ese calor en sus mejillas era desagradable, la hacían sudar, curiosamente, ese calor ocurria al mismo tiempo en el que veía a Soul.

-¡Maka, Voy A Comprar Pan y Jugo!

-¡Ya, No Compres Jugo Que Yo Voy a preparar!

-¡Que Buen Humor!, ¡Solo Voy a por el Pan!

-¡Ok, Apurate!

¡Que Tonta!, Le hubiera dicho que ella iba comprar, eso hubiera sido un gesto lin- ¡Que Hace ella preocupandose por eso!, ¡Que Gesto Lindo ni que nada!, ¡Le esta preparando un Jugo, Y sera el mejor de la historia!

Uff... de nuevo una de sus peleas internas, le esta pasando seguido, suelen ser sobre cosas que involucren a Soul, ¿Por que?, Ni la menor idea.

Coje la Maracuya, la fruta favorita de Soul, y empieza a exprimirla y a sacarle algunas de las pepas, recordo que la otra vez le preparó un jugo de Maracuya con todo y pepas y a él le encanto, quizas debería de dejarle... ¡No!, ¡a ella no le gusta con pepas!, Pero Por Soul...

Bueno, Unas pepitas no le caeran mal, ademas, su compañero estaría muy feliz.

Otro Sonrojo...

* * *

Caminaba por las calles despreocupado, era un día soleado, era una gran día para muchos pero para él más o menos, se moría de calor, los días calurosos nunca le habían gustado.

Puff, estaba confundido, había algo raro que sentía en su estomago hace unas semanas, ¿Problemas de digestión?, ¿La Comida de Maka?, ¿Un Harlem Shake en su estomago?, ni idea, se sentía muy raro, parecían cosquillas dentro de él mismo.

**¿Habia Mencionado que era Primavera, la estación del amor?**

Y Para colmo, otra cosa que ya le hartaba, ese sonrojo al mirar a una chica, aunque para ser más especificos, era el sonrojo al mirar a Maka, ¿que le estaba pasando?, era raro, ultimamente la veía algo más bonita, más graciosa, más amable, más...

Ya había llegado, ahí estaba la bodega donde tenía que comprar el pan, quizas llevaría unas flores... ¡No para Maka!, ¡Para la casa!

* * *

-¡YA!- exclamo, el jugo y los huevos ya estaban terminados

Ahora debe de poner bonita la mesa, faltaban los individuales y las servilletas, los platos ya estaban puestos, Quizas algo de radio, ¡si!, la música le encantaba a Soul... ¡Y-y a ella!, Obviamente ponía la radio por ella, ¡no por Soul!

Agh, Mejillas Calientes otra vez...

Ya, Ya, no hay tiempo para sensaciones raritas, ¿Dondé esta la radio?, ¡Ah!, ya la encontro, junto a las revistas... ¡No!, se esta distrayendo otra vez, hoy ella iba a hacer unn lindo desayuno y no se va a desconcentrar!

Coge y limpia con un paño la radio, tenía un poco de polvo

_**"¡Y Aquí la ultima canción de Chrisha Swedish!, ¡La Cantante Tecnica más guapa de todo Death City "**_

Se llena de colera al escuchar ese repugnante nombre, Chrisha Swedish, esa tarada que utilizando su "belleza" (porque para Maka y para muchas solo era una... "chica atrevida", para decirlo suavemente), solo para convertir a Soul en su arma, ¡Esa muy estupida se puso un short más diminuto que un dedo, y un top extremandamente pegado!, Con suerte que su compañero aunque era un pervertido, tambien podía tener algo de clase.

_**"Yo lo se, Se que tu me quieres más que a na-"**_

Cambio de radio al instante en el que comenzo su canción, era asquerosa, gracias a Dios de que ella era de un grupo más retrasado y no estaba en las clases con Soul y ella.

**_"¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido  
en una persona tan insensible  
Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar... "  
_**

Mucho Mejor, era la introduccion de "Bring Me To Life" de Evanecense, esa canción le gustaba muchisimo, a verdad, por la tonta canción de antes se había olvidado de ir a comprar flores, Soul no llegaría tan rápido, le da tiempo.

Las Rosas Rojas son bellisimas y dan siempre un toque romanti- mejor dicho, femenino.

* * *

-Buenas, ¿Hikari-san?- dijo Soul, buscando con la mirada a la bodeguera

-¡Soul!, ¿Que Cuentas chico?, ¿Cómo esta Maka?-saludo la mujer, una señora cincuentona de pelo blanco y ojos rojos como Soul, quizas se llevaban bien por ser los unicos en Death City con esos rasgos...

-Nada Nuevo Hika-san, Maka esta... bueno, tan renegona como siempre- respondío él con una sonrisa, indicando con el dedo, que quería pan

-¡Jaja!- asintio la señora, cogio unos 6 panes y los metio a la bolsa, se los entrego a Soul y este le pagó.

-Hasta Luego- le dijo, mientras movía la mano, a verdad... iba a llevar flores...

-Hey Hika-san, ¿tendrá Rosas Rojas?-dijo rapidamente

-¿Por que Soul?- pregunto ella con cierto tono picaro

-Porque...-a la mierda- llevo media docena

* * *

Maka ya había comprado las flores así que estaba volviendo a la casa, tenía que volver algo más rápido, se había manchado con no sabe que en su blusa, se queria limpiar.

Ahí estaba Minnie, una niñita con dos trenzitas que vendida sandwiches, Maka siempre le compraba aunque hoy no tenía necesidad para comprarle, Soul había ido a comprar pan y en su casa habían huevos fritos.

-¡Makaaaaaa!- grito la niña y la abrazo

-¡A-ah!, ¡H-hola Minnie!- tenía que irse rápido, hoy no le iba a comprar

-¡¿Me Compras Mis Sandwiches?!- preguntó adorablemente

-N-No Minnie, Hoy No- trato de responder Maka sin herir sus sentimientos

-Pero Y-yo... ¡Los Prepare para ti y Soul!

-Ah... Bueno... si es asi...

Minnie sonreía malosamente, ¡La Ingenua Cayó!

* * *

¡Mierda!

Los dos estaban llegando tarde como nunca, corriendo con rosas rojas y sandwiches en sus manos, estaban cansados, no creyeron que demorarían tanto.

Siguen Corriendo, estan cerquisima de la casa, ¡Incluso ya la ven!, ¡Y la puerta ni siquiera esta abierta!, ¡Que-

_**¡CRASH!**_

-¡Ten Cuidado Mientras Corres Tonto!

-¡Tu Tienes que Moverte Enana!

-Ah...

Estaban en el suelo los dos, las flores en el suelo y los sandwiches tirados por ahí, se golpearon la cabeza, por correr tan rapido los despitados se chocaron, se sorprendieron un poco, ¿Soul con Rosas?, ¿Maka con Sandwiches?, Jaja, ¿que había pasado?, Soul se paro primero y la ayudo a levantarse, y en vez de pedirse explicaciones solo se sonrieron y dijieron al unisono:

**_¡Lo Siento!_**

Recojieron Flor por Flor, Sandwiches y Panes del suelo, no entendían muy bien lo que el otro había hecho pero por alguna razon no dijieron nada, lo que pasaba es que sus corazones estaban muy confusos, tanto el corazon despreocupado de Soul como el Disciplinado corazon de Maka.

-Ya recojimos todo, ahora abre la puerta, me muero de hambre- dijo Soul con un tono tranquilo, aunque feliz

-Ah... ¡QUE!- grito Maka

-¿¡Que Pasa?!- pregunto preocupado, ¿Que paso?

-L-las llaves... las deje adentro...

-¿QUE?

-Lo siento...

-Agh...-suspira- ya no importa, hay un buen clima, desayunemos aca afuera

-P-pero... ¡Yo había preparado jugo!

-¡Para que te olvidas las llaves adentro pues!

-Puff... Molestoso

Solo se limito a mirarla y a darle una sonrisa, la cogio de la muñeca y la llevo al parque, era muy bonito y más con el buen clima, pusieron las flores en medio y cogieron los sandwiches, estaban envueltos en plasticos así que no se ensuciaron, compraron un jugo en caja en la bodega y empezaron a desayunar.

Vaya desayuno que estaban teniendo, tan organizado y terminaron comiendo en el paruqe, aunque fue bastante divertido, hubieron bromas pesadas, comentarios ilogicos y muchas risas en esa particular mañana.

Sus corazones latían muy rápido por cada vez que se miraban, se sonrojaban si uno hablaba sobre el otro y sentían estúpidas mariposas en sus estómagos, ¿Enamorados?, todavía lo dudan, deber ser una indigestión permanente en su estomago y se activa cuando cruzan miradas.

**_Aunque la Verdad Solo eran Corazones Silenciosos_**

**_Que ni siquiera le decían sus sentimientos a sus dueños_**

**_Bueno, hay cosas que los corazones se callan porque..._**

**_Todavía no es el tiempo, Solo Todavía._**

* * *

**¡Helouuuuuuuu! (Ok, 0 en Ingles XD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, pensaba hacerlo corto pero no, mi alargadora imaginacion hizo lo mejor que puede hacer, alargar lo más que puede!, aun así trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, ordenado (a mi manera) y facil de leer!**

**Así que bueno, bienvenida yo aqui al Soul Eater Fandom, me quedaré escribiendo más fics asi que no me iré, ¡Nunca! (risa malevola al estilo Cruela Devil, la de 101 dalmatas XD)**

**¡Pero Bueno, Gracias por leer a cada uno de ustedes!**

_**"Si por cada 5 vistas del fic el autor tuviera un review, todos los fics tendriamos un promedio de 50 a 60 Reviews, y eso hace que Black Star viva un año más"**_

_**Ok, Ok, Me invente esa frase pero es cierta**_

_**.¡ASI QUE DEJEN UN ASOMBROSO REVIEW PROBANDO LO ASOMBROSOS QUE SOS! (o para darme sugerencias)**_

_**=3 Recuerden que se puede dejar un Review SIN TENER CUENTA tambien =3**_

**¡Y Bueeeeeeeeeeeno!, Un Abrazaso con mucho SoulxMaka para cada una de las ricuritas esta leyendo (Si, ¡Tu! X3)**

**Charlotte Bennet :3**


End file.
